


My Best Bro? How About No?

by The_Stuckness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Dave Is A Lil Shit, Jealously, M/M, Smut, Spoken Out John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuckness/pseuds/The_Stuckness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just didn't like the looks he was giving YOUR boyfriend. It's not like you did something wrong by expressing that the shorter boy was yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is John Egbert and you're walking down the hallway, moving your hair out of your eyes, slightly frustrated. Karkat always threw a fit, but you never expected him to fly off the handle. All you did was kiss him around Dave and Gamzee, which were an odd match to begin with, and Karkat flipped. It wasn't the first time you've kissed him, it certainly wasn't the first time in front of Gamzee either. It WAS the first time in front of Dave though. You just didn't like the looks he was giving YOUR boyfriend. It's not like you did something wrong by expressing that the shorter boy was yours. 

Karkat seemed to find it wrong though. Yelling not to do such things in front of Dave, and you wonder when he even started calling him by his first name. His ruthless yelling and ability to rant pisses you off beyond words and you just huff, not being able to say anything when he's like this. He just keeps yelling, using his arms as an outlet to express heavier words. Only with picking up on a few words you catch 'indecency.... kiss.... Dave.... fucking asshole!... I can't stand you.... best bro..... idiot..... like.... Dave.....' You put all these words together and get something like 'Have the indecency to kiss me in front of Dave, you fucking asshole! I can't stand you, he's your best bro. You're an idiot. I like Dave.' Okay so, maybe you got it wrong but that last sentence causes your jaw to clench and you grind your teeth, mentally ignoring your father's voice saying not to do that in your head. 

You practically snap at him, not able to hold back your jealousy. "If you like Dave so much why don't you marry him!" You storm off, not willing to hear his excuses. Really, you hate that Dave started talking to Karkat. He's supposed to leave your boyfriend alone. He can't go being mad about you denying being gay, and when you finally have a boyfriend befriend him! Karkat is your boyfriend and Dave is your best bro, but you don't want them being friends. Not when you know Dave is gay. Not when you know he's been known as a player. You don't want Karkat to fall into his hands, but here you are, pretty much telling him to leave you for him. 

\-- 

You're so fucking stupid. Karkat won't talk to you, and Gamzee just glares at you from across the classroom. It's just your luck that you'd have every class with him. Karkat though, you only have two classes together, and then Dave matches his schedule perfectly. You mentally sling some curses at yourself and bite your lip. What if they actually get together? No, Karkat wouldn't. You guys didn't break up. He'd never go with Dave now, you're sure of it. 

You go through the whole day without talking to Karkat and its driving you insane. He always talks; so just hearing him whisper to Gamzee is infuriating. This whole situation is bugging you. Papers are handed out and Dave smiles -actually fucking smiles, the kid without a single chip in his stoic behavior- down at Karkat, saying something too low for you to hear. A low grunt escapes Karkat and you KNOW that everything will be okay. Karkat only makes that noise when disgusted. You've heard him make it towards that guy Eridan before. 

No though, everything is not okay. He partnered up with Dave and Gamzee refused to go near you, so you're down a partner for a class paper and the teacher doesn't care. You sit alone and do your work, biting on your pencil because you surely don't know what you're doing, and you're becoming nervous with how fast time is going. It's like Karkat and Dave are magically buddy buddy and you chew on your pencil some more. You don't like this at all. 

Then though, just THEN Dave's hand interlocks with Karkat's and you see him return the gesture. Oh my fucking god you can hear your final straw snapping. You mentally apologize for swearing to god, because you're supposed to be the good guy and try to ignore them. Their hands stay together though and you can just about hear the happy sounds Karkat is making from across the room. He does some weird content purring thing humans shouldn't be able to do, but he does it. And it's just enough to-- 

Oh and look at that. You're on your feet and your chair is knocked over and you're just glaring at Dave. You are so damn pissed right now and you're barely registering the teacher until you're told to go to the office. Well, that's new. You just pack your stuff and sling it onto your back, leaving your paper where it is. As you walk down the hall you see blonde hair in the corner of your eye and you turn, thinking it's Dave and preparing to cuss him out. But wait no, its Karkat and his height should have told you so. Wow you are the best boyfriend, the best boyfriend is you John. 

He looks a little uncertain and then purses his lips. This is what he does when thinking over an action, and you're almost ready for him to break up with you. Tears prick at your eyes and you drop your bag, breaking into a silent sob before he says anything. -Hey, you said almost ready. Eye rolls should stop here at your crybaby actions, you aren't really ready for anything and crying is normal! So really, cease eye rolling and let the crying happen.- Karkat moves closer to you and you sob a bit harder, thinking he's going to hit your for being stupid too. But no, next thing you know is your back is against a locker and he's kissing you, hard. You respond back, your already fallen tears streaming down your face. It takes a moment to remember there are cameras in the hall. 

You two break apart and you just look at him. He's the one tearing up now and he grips at your shirt. "I'm sorry..." With a shake of your head you peck his lips gently. "No, I'm sorry." He smiles at you and hugs you tight. Then the next thing you know is that your tiny blonde headed boyfriend is dragging you to the bathroom. You even know what he wants, and you don't mind at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Your in the bathroom now, not even bothering to make it to a stall. He has you up against a wall and even though he's a bit shorter than you, he always manages to take charge. Your legs wrap around him almost instinctively by now, him holding you up by your thighs. Suddenly you're so very glad that he works out. It's so useful for this. He's nipping at your lips and you part them with a soft sigh of contentment. His tongue is never slow to find yours, but you always draw it further into your mouth to make it a challenge for him. Lately though you've taken a liking to something else, so you suck on his tongue a bit, illicitating a soft moan from him. Hips drive up against your ass and you know he's not used to having to wait, or having boundaries at all. 

There you both are though. The boys bathroom in school can draw up a lot of boundary lines, but suddenly you're stopping to care. You had already been pulled away from him for a week because of family things, and you are so done with it. With every last shit you gave before now falling to the floor your shirt isn't slow to follow, in fact Karkat somehow managed to get it off you while breaking the kiss and keeping you on his waist, all before you even realized. Honestly, you didn't feel that happen at all right now. You're not one to complain though; your hands tugging up his shirt being any indication of that. 

The sound of a voice clearing sounds by the entrance though and you freeze, though Karkat just presses his lips to your neck to kiss there while you look over to the sound. A soft whine leaves your lips as you see its Dave, plain as day, just standing there with an all too smug look on his face. You want to tell him to get away, you actually try to tell him to get away, but when you do so Karkat just bites at you and grinds into your ass again, causing you to choke on a moan. 

"Damn Karkles, you work fast huh?" You blink in question, but soon your boyfriend is stopping his onslaught against your neck, and smirking right at Dave. 

"Of course I do Strider, he's my boyfriend. I know how he ticks dammit." Really, you aren't following this at all but then Dave is approaching you both and then picking up your shirts. With a quick movement you realize he has flashstepped and you are now in his arms. For some reason you feel like you should be disgusted but then you get the feeling of safety in his arms. Perhaps it's because Karkat isn't yelling like you thought he would. In fact, Karkat looks rather pleased, if not still painfully turned on by the looks of the tent in his jeans. 

Dave is the first to break the silence. "Hey Eggs, your boy toy told me you were into trying something new." 

Suddenly your memory is thrown back to a recent conversation you had after sex.... and you aren't regretting it at all.


End file.
